


Gabriel' s Wife

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: Gabriel has to save a Demi goddess from Lucifer who he is told is his wife.





	Gabriel' s Wife

Gabriel's wife (Inspired by a dream of mine)

By: L. R. Bare

 

Rated: Mature

 

 

Lucifer had finally figured out how to get his mojo back that michael had drained from him. He had drained most of the gods from this world. There was some that eluded him. Now Luci planned to go to other worlds. 

 

This was making God nervous. He did not want Lucifer to get more power. So when Lucifer wiped out his list and God saw who was on it. That was when he realized that he needed to call in reinforcements. 

 

He did not want to bother Gabriel but one of the Gods that Lucifer chose to go after was Ari. Who happened to be Gabriel's wife. Chuck or God had erased his memory and hers too so that she could be protected. 

 

Ari was now in another world raising dragons. Which she loved to do. She was happy raising dragons. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Gabriel had been chilling in Heaven being adored by women. Since God did not heal him enough to be down on Earth. That was where Chuck found him being fed grapes by some adoring women. He looked up as Chuck came in. 

 

"What do you want?" He asked. He was still getting fed grapes and enjoying with very much. 

 

"I need to talk to you son." Chuck said. 

 

Then Chuck shooed the ladies away. 

 

"Ok fine what do you want?" Gabriel asked. He was still pissed that Michael and him was not brought back to help out a few years back. Hell he even told them that they were beyond help. 

 

"Now do not take that tone with me. i need you help." Chuck said 

 

"Well how about last time when Michael and I wanted to help you with your sister but noooooo. You did not want our help." Gabriel said 

 

Then Michael peeked up out of his nap. Michael had been lying there all the time. "Yeah what he said" Michael said laughing. 

 

Gabriel punched him because he knew Michael did not care. Michael laughed then went back to sleep. He had some chicks massaging his feet. 

 

"Do you know what your brother is doing down there? He is taking the litter gods powers. Now he is about to go after a Demi-Goddess who we need alive." God said 

 

"And why do I care?" Gabriel asked 

 

"Because she is your wife and the mother of your children." God said 

 

"What!!!!!! I have no wife or Kids." Gabriel said then God touched him on his temple and Gabriel remembered everything. 

 

"Ok future kids. I pulled you two apart before you could make babies." Chuck said 

 

"Well then why make me go to her now.?" Gabriel asked 

 

"Your brother is going after her. She is needed even if you two never get back together . We still need her. " God said 

 

"Ok so fine where is this "Wife" of mine?" Gabriel asked

 

"She is on another world where Dragons still exist and she trains them. Her name is Ari she is a demi- Goddess who is Zeus' daughter. " Chuck said 

 

"Fine I will get her for you then I am coming back here." Gabriel said even though God gave him the memories. He did not want a wife.

 

"And Gabriel shave that beard!!!!" God said.

 

Gabriel's women "No not the beard" and they started crying as he snapped and the beard was gone. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Ari was happy taking care of her dragons. Her favorite was Nim. He had grown and she rode him now. Zeus had been killed by Lucifer a few years back. 

 

She wished God had not put her here. She could not exact here revenge. Even being a Demi goddess you have limited powers. 

 

She could not travel through worlds. She was ok with it. Except for the revenge thing. 

 

She went to get water for the Dragons. Grrr nugged her. 

 

"Hey you need to wait" She said to him. 

 

While she was feeding the dragons who were really restless she heard a ruckus behind her. She then turned to see a man who was very good looking with brownish blond hair and golden eyes.


End file.
